The Storm of Fairy Tail
by LegendaryJeager97
Summary: Full summary in the chapter as it is to long. Naruto Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Ok here is a idea I have come up with, so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 _Summary: Naruto was fed up with the way Kakashi treated him. He had promised to help him train against Neji, but then he finds out he turned his back on him to train Sasuke. Seeing this a Goddess takes pity and takes him away to a new world. With some new powers and some friends by his side Naruto will shake the world of Earthland to its core. Lookout ladies the pantysnatcher is coming... wait a second... WHAT!? Naruto harem-Naruto x Irene Belserion, Naruto x Ultear Milkovich, Naruto x Dimaria Yesta. Storm God Slayer Naruto, EMS Sharingan Naruto_

* * *

Naruto growled "Asshole Kakashi. I thought he was going to train me. He was late nearly a hour ago, now he's pushing through a whole two hours!" he said angrily. With a sigh the blonde twelve year old stands up and begins to walk back to the village. However as he walks down the path he hears someone speaking "Sasuke. Now what you need to do next is channel the lightning though your hand and encase it in your palm like you're holding a ball." a familiar voice said. Was that Kakashi-Sensei? Naruto silently walked towards the sound of his teacher and fellow teammate and what he sees angers him. Kakashi was teaching Sasuke a Jutsu.

When he had asked to be trained on how to overcome his opponent and he was told to work on chakra control. Yet here he finds Kakashi training Sasuke in Ninjutsu. He couldn't take it anymore and burst out of the bush he was hiding in "So this is how it's gonna be is it?" Naruto yells at the man drawing both their attention. Kakashi turns to see the angry blonde "Oh hey Naruto how is your chakra control coming along?" he asked with his patent eyesmile. Naruto opted to ignore him and looked to his supposed rival.

He shakes his head "Sasuke I thought we were rivals, ut it appears that only the privileged get the proper material. As of right now you're no longer my rival." he said before turning to face his teacher, "And you, don't ever come near me again or I'll kill you." he said and walked off. Sasuke snorted "Just goes to show that only the Uchiha will be superior to a clanless loser." the Uchiha sneered as Naruto walked away. However Naruto looked back "Last I checked the Uzumaki clan was a thousand times more powerful than the Senju and the Uchiha which was why it took the combined efforts of four great villages to wipe out only three hundred people while it only took one to wipe out the Uchiha." he retorted.

That caused Sasuke's eye's to widen before he looked to Kakashi "There was a Uzumaki clan?" he asked the man. Kakashi nodded "Yes, and what he said was true." he told Sasuke. The silver haired man smiled "Now let's get back to teaching you the Chidori." he said. Naruto was running through the village towards the gates with an emotionless look on his face. He wouldn't be coming back ever. If this was what Kakashi meant by comrades stick together then he wanted no part of it. He had already left his headband back at his apartment with a slash through the forehead showing he had defected and a note explaining why. Now he was free.

Meanwhile up in the heavens a meeting was happening. The gods were pondering what they had been told. Apparently their queen Amaterasu was not pleased with what was happening with the prophesied child. The Shinto God of death Shinigami stood up from his seat **"My queen as much as I hate to ask it, why so interested in the mortal?"** the death god asked. Amaterasu chuckled **"Shinigami as you know young Naruto-kun is the reincarnation of young Asura-kun. Therefore he is the one that Hagoromo prophesied will be the one to bring together the Bijuu."** Amaterasu said getting a nod from the god of death.

Amaterasu continued **"However with the way things are going in the Shinobi world I have decided that he needs to be relocated to complete his destiny, but not the one Hagoromo has set out for him. He will be the savior of a world similar to the Elemental Nations with the exception of him having magic."** the queen of god's chirped happily. Susanoo looked at the goddess **"Amaterasu I have to ask how will we get the bot there, I mean it's forbidden to interfere directly with a mortal's life affair's."** the god said. Amaterasu winked at the god **"Leave that to me."** she said and with that their meeting was adjourned.

Naruto was at the Final Valley, a place where a monumental battle took place nearly sixty years ago between the Shodai and his rival Madara. After running for six hours straight he had finally arrived. He was headed towards a village that would accept him and his power, Kumo, and for him to get trained properly. However he was tired. Even a Jinchuuriki for a demon as powerful as the Nine Tails and a Uzumaki to boot needed to rest every once and awhile. However when he went to sit down his body began to glow and with a yelp of surprise he vanished into nothingness as he didn't know where he was going to.

However when he reappeared he didn't expect to be surrounded by giants. Naruto gulped "Oh boy, I'm in trouble." he said to himself getting a laugh out of several of them. Amaterasu raised her hand signaling for the other's to grow quiet and they shut up. She then looked to the last Uzumaki, and Senju by default, and spoke **"Naruto Uzumaki I am Amaterasu Shinto Goddess of the Sun."** she said as she introduced herself to the boy. Naruto's eye's widened when he heard her name and immediately got down on his knee's to bow to the almighty goddess before him as it was only natural courtesy to kneel before the queen of the gods.

"Lady Amaterasu, it is an honor to be in your presence." Naruto said humbly to the goddess. Amaterasu giggled **"Stand Naruto this is a meeting and nobody is in trouble."** she told him. Naruto did as he was told and rose to his feet. He then looked around with surprise as all the gods were there. Amaterasu decided to get back on track **"Naruto Uzumaki Senju you are here because we felt that it would behoove you to be sent to another world similar to the Elemental Nations. However there are some things you must know. First off stealing, killing, kidnapping and most if not all shinobi ideals are illegal in this world."** she told Naruto.

Naruto nodded his head before something clicked in his mind "You said Senju when you spoke my name, why is that?" he asked the goddess. Amaterasu nodded her head **"Yes that is correct. What about it?"** she asked the blonde. Naruto took a step forward "Well that would mean you know my parents, and I was just wondering if you knew them is all?" he asked her a bit reluctantly. Amaterasu hummed to herself before she looked to the blonde **"Would you like to know?"** she asked the blonde. NAruto nodded his head vigorously "Yes milady." he said to her honestly. If this was a chance to know who his parents were then he would want to hear this.

Amaterasu nodded her head **"Your mother was the last of her clan, the Uzumaki as you told that pitiful Uchiha. Your father was the Senju Heir as he was the son of Tsunade Senju and her teammate Jiraiya but was given up for adoption shortly after birth as she didn't want to be reminded she had slept with such a pervert during her most vulnerable moments as her lover just died. His name was Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage."** she told him. Naruto was in shock. As much as he didn't show it he was very smart and knew a lot of things, but he didn't want to let people know he did.

However this also meant that the old man had known who his parents were all along and hadn't told him. He was very good at keeping secrets, but this was one he would gladly keep a secret to stay alive as he knew who Minato was. But this was crossing the line. He had wanted to know for so long, and yet every time he asked the old man he was always told he didn't know or he might find out later. As far as he was concerned the old man could rot in hell. NAruto looked to Amaterasu "When do I leave?" he asked her. The god's smiled. It seemed that knowing the truth made him want to leave that reched world once and for all, good.

Amaterasu waved her hand **"Now. Farewell and goodluck Naruto."** she told him. And with that Naruto vanished the same way he had arrived. Izanagi looked to Amaterasu **"Why didn't you tell him you removed the Nine Tails or gave him the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan?"** the god asked her. Amaterasu giggled **"It was supposed to be a surprise for when he go there. Besides with his new mentor he will have all the power he needs to make sure Acnologia doesn't win. So that is why I gave him the freedom from his burden and exchanged it for a better gift. Kurama was to prideful to listen to me so I removed him from the boy"** she said.

Izanagi nodded and then the room vanished as all the god's vanished. However this was the start of a new journey for the blonde ninja, well ex-ninja, as he was being moved to his new homeworld. However he wouldn't start where he wanted to. He could feel his eye's open slowly, but the light was bright. He could hear voices speaking about how they needed to see just how much energy he had. He didn't get to hear much more as he passed out again. Brain, a man who had found the boy was astounded when he had first laid eye's on the child. He had large pools of magic, more so than the young girl named Ultear. It was at the level of a mid-ranked Wizard Saint which was most impressive.

They had found him in a forest not far from here and he was very sick to the point he was on the throes of death. But Brain had brought him in and they had saved his life barely. Brain knew he wasn't the one he would need for his Organic Link Magic so he had contacted another who he knew would openly welcome the boy and Ultear. The boy had a tattoo on his back that took him several days to find in a book, but color him surprised when he found out it was a symbol from a ancient civilization called Quetzalcoatl, an ancient civilization indeed, whose people worshipped the god of storms and in turn were granted his power to control the weather.

So with that in mind he contacted Hades and told him of the wondrous fortune he had come across with the two children. Ultear had the ability to use Time Magic, and the boy's magic was so potent he was literally creating a thunderstorm that had lasted for two weeks straight. Brain opened the door to Ultear's room and cleared his throat to gain the little girls attention "Ultear, there is someone I'd like for you to come meet." he told her. Ultear was once a cheerful little girl, but when she had found her mother training two boys magic she had changed. Now she despised her mother with a hatred that burned like a thousand suns like no other.

Ultear looked to Brain "Who is it?" she said with an emotionless face. Brain smiled at the girl "Well he's a bit older than you as he looked to be around nine, but I don't think that means anything to you." he said offhandedly. Ultear looked at Brain "When do I get to meet him?" she asked with a bit more cher in her voice. Brain smiled "When he gets better, but that should be soon." he told her as he thought about it. Ultear nodded "Then I await for hs recovery." she said. With nothing else to tell her Brain left to go do more research on the boy. He was going to be a deciding pawn in the worlds legacy one day, and he would be the leading factor of it all.

-Two Weeks Later-

Naruto's eyes slowly opened to see a bright light encompassing his form. Looking around confused he spoke "What is this place?" he asked himself. However he didn't expect to be answered **"This is a spot of in between. A dimension where I can talk to you for the short amount of time we have."** Amaterasu's voice spoke to him. He turned his head to the side "What do you mean?" he asked her. Amaterasu gave a short laugh **"Well young Naruto I came to tell you that I have done some modifications to your body. In short I think it's best for me to explain just what I have done to your body."** she told the blonde.

Naruto shrugged "Lay it on me." he said. Amaterasu nodded her head **"Well I have taken the liberty to make you a tad bit younger. You are now ten years old. I have given you a body that is very durable to the point you can take most if not all attacks on your body. You can now use both chakra and a energy here called Ethernano which is used to cast spells for Magic. I have taken the liberty to remove the Nine Tails from your body and given every single drop of his power to you so you will have to learn how to use your powers. Also I have given you a gift."** she said with a smile on her face.

Naruto shrugged "Removing the Nine Tails was a gift in itself." he said. But if she had another gift for him then he would gladly take it. Amaterasu smiled **"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you that I have given you the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan."** she said to the blonde. Naruto was confused "What the heck is that? I know what a Sharingan is, but what the heck is this Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan?" he asked the goddess. Amaterasu began to explain. She explained it was the next evolution to the Sharingan, but if the wielder had only a regular Mangekyo they would go blind, so she gave him the full powered Mangekyo Sharingan.

She then looked around **"Well that's all I can say for now so I bid you farewell Naruto, good luck out there Yogen no Ko."** she said to the blonde before she vanished leaving him to wonder what she meant by Child of Prophecy. But he couldn't think long as he woke up. He groaned at how bright the sun was. Wait... sun? He sat up and noticed he was in a bed that was really soft and comfortable. Maybe- focus Naruto. He looked around and saw he was in what appeared to be a hospital room. He didn't have any IV hooked up to him which meant he was not being treated for any illnesses or the works. However he did feel like he had been treated so there was nothing to worry about.

However he was brought out of his thoughts when the room to the door opened up to reveal a old man with a really long beard and a eyepatch. The old man smiled "So you have finally awoken have you, good." the man said. Naruto quirked a eyebrow "Where am I?" he asked the old man. The man chuckled "You are on board the Grimoire Heart airship." the man said. Naruto had no idea what this Grimoire Heart was, but an airship he did know of so he wasn't that confused. Naruto shrugged "So what do you want with me?" he asked the man. The old man chuckled "Straight to the point are you, I like that in a person as it saves time and it doesn't make me have to explain everything." he said.

Hades cleared his throat "First off my name is Hades Guild Master of Grimoire Heart, and I couldn't help but notice you were in need of some help." the now introduced Hades said. Naruto shrugged "What's it matter to you, I'm just a gift killer." he said as he began to lie. Hades was intrigued by what the boy said "Can you explain what you mean?" he asked the blonde. Naruto shrugged "What's there to explain. We were celebrating a festival to honor Lord Susanoo and then celebrate the ceremony where he chooses a host to control his powers. Suddenly a goddess comes out of nowhere saying Lord Susanoo sent her to do... something but I can't remember." he lied.

Hades quirked a eyebrow. A person to host a god was an extremely rare honor in the world of magic, legendary even. For one to host a god in their body they literally had to take the full power of the god into their body and survive without their body exploding from the amount of power they were being given. Could it be... Naruto shrugged again "I saw through her lie. I saw that she wanted us to worship her instead of Lord Susanoo and I called her out on it just as Lord Susanoo came to choose his host. It was supposed to be his first host in over a thousand years and we were excited to honor his arrival as the seer had foretold." Naruto said trying to keep his charade up.

Hades leaned forward "What happened next?" he asked curiously. Naruto sighed "The goddess caught Lord Susanoo off guard and hurt him by nearly ripping his soul i half, but he escaped before she could kill him. The goddess then forced my people to worship her. But for some reason I was feeling so angry. So angry in fact I attacked the goddess with purple lightning. The people of my home were outraged I attacked her. I tried to remind them we were worshippers of Lord Susanoo, but they wouldn't listen. That's when I heard him. Lord Susanoo told me to run and never look back as I was his chosen one, his champion of the storms." Naruto finished his 'tale' which he had to admit sounded really good.

So his hunch was right. He had the host of a god in front of him. This was great for him. He had potentially one of the most powerful people in the world in front of him... perfect. Naruto continued "After that I fled and never looked back as I was considered a gift killer when I killed that _thing_. Besides Magic was all that liked in my village, more so when I was there." the blonde said with a huff. "Then you are in luck," Hades remarked softly. "Outside of this airship, mages are not treated the way you clearly have been. They are treated with respect and welcomed into guilds where they can be with others like them." Hades told Naruto.

"As I told you before I am the leader of such a guild, and I would like to extend an offer to you. Come with me and join my guild. I can give you a place to call home, and you will never again go without food, clothing, or a safe place to sleep. But that is only the beginning. If you come with me, I will help you become a great mage… one with such power that no one will ever treat with anything but the utmost respect. What do you say?" Hades asked the kid. It was easy to tell that the child was enthralled with his every word. "Are you serious?" the child asked softly, rising to his feet. "Of course," Hades confirmed, giving the boy a genuine smile.

"When can we leave?" he asked, a bit of excitement leaking into his words, earning a small laugh from Hades. "I am ready if you are," he confirmed. "But first, I would like to know your name." he asked the blonde. The boy actually looked embarrassed at the realization that he had not told Hades what his name was when he introduced himself. "I'm Naruto… just Naruto." he said introducing himself. "Well it was nice to meet you Naruto, now I must go attend to other matters. Feel free to explore the rest of the ship." Hades told him. "If you make sure you can move around a bit, I can introduce you to some of the other members of Grimoire Heart before they go to bed." he told Naruto.

Naruto shrugged "Alright whatever floats the boat." he said with a chuckle. "Either way welcome to Grimoire Heart Naruto." Hades told him patiently as he turned to head back towards the door. "There are a few other members of the guild around your age. I believe you will fit in quite well." Hades said to the blonde godling. Naruto did not say anything as he got up and followed the elderly man, but Hades could hear the boy's footsteps right behind him. By the sound of things, it appeared that he was practically bouncing as he walked. After dealing with some of the other members of the guild, Hades was not bothered by the child's excitement in the least though.

If anything, he found it refreshing. After leading Naruto through several corridors they came across a man that resembled a goat. "Naruto, this is Caprico," Hades said, cutting Naruto off before he could ask a question. "Caprico, this is Naruto, our newest member. I would like you to pass on some orders for me. It's time to depart, and I would appreciate it if the other Kin were gathered in the throne room in an hour so they can meet their newest comrade." Hades said to the goat man. "Of course, Master Hades," Caprico replied with a bow before he departed. Naruto looked to Hades "Was that goat-man a mage?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Correct," Hades said with a nod of his head. "He is one of the strongest members of Grimoire Heart. You see, he is part of a group called the Kin of Purgatory. They currently number at six, but there will be seven of them in total." Hades told the blonde. "What does the name mean?" Naruto asked, a frown on his face. "Kin is a term used to describe family. It's a common belief that guilds are like families," Hades told him as he led Naruto through the airship. "Purgatory is the part that confused you, I believe. Purgatory is a world between life and death. Its use in this case is metaphorical." Hades told the blonde before he gave a cough to clear his throat.

Hades continued his explanation "You see, the Six Kin of Purgatory use rare forms of magic that have been lost to the ages. Extremely rare magic that has been erased from the annals of history due to its sheer power… it is commonly referred to as Ancient or Lost Magic. Their use of such magic makes them six of the strongest mages in Grimoire Heart, behind only myself and my Deputy Commander, Bluenote Stinger." Hades told the blonde. Then he stopped and turned to Naruto. "But the intention was never for their to be Six Kin of Purgatory. If you are willing, I would like for you to join their number in time. With you, the Seven Kin of Purgatory would be complete." Hades said.

Naruto was struck speechless by his words but not for too long. "Me? I'm going to be one of those guys?" he asked in disbelief. Hades nodded his head to the blonde "Yes, you will. You are one of the younger members, but you have the potential to one day surpass all of them," Hades told him with a brief smile. "And you're going to teach me to use Lost Magic?" Naruto asked in awe. "Yes, that is right," Hades confirmed. "But that is a subject for later. I want your rapt attention when we finally discuss the magic I wish for you to learn. Lost Magic must be treated with care and caution" he told the boy.

Naruto merely nodded, too stunned by the subject of the conversation to say too much. "We are beginning to take flight, so watch your step. Maintaining your balance on an airship can take some effort," Hades said as he stopped in front of a dark doorway. "Now, this will be your room for the time being as you no longer need to stay in the infirmary. If it isn't to your liking, we can find a different room later. For now, I would recommend you take a shower. Some clothes will be delivered shortly. You would not want to make a bad first impression on your new comrades after all." Hades told the blonde godling.

Naruto glanced down at the rags he wore and grumbled about how he had just gotten that outfit. "Thank you, Master Hades," Naruto said, his voice softer than normal. Hades did not even have time to reply before Naruto entered the room and headed to take a shower. Hades walked into his room and picked up a book that had the words "STORM GOD SLAYER MAGIC" printed on the front and nodded to himself. He then went to a crate and picked out some clothes for the boy and went to set them on the boy's all for the host to the god of storms he would need to know his magic and how it worked or else bad things could happen.

After Naruto had gotten himself cleaned up he changed into the cloths that had been provided to him and had gotten a look at the book that was beside the clothes. So he was to be a actual god slayer in this world. Well that was actually pretty cool. With this he could be a kickass ninja and wizard so that was a plus. Walking out of the room he saw the goat man Caprico standing outside his door. He gave a wave "Sup." he said to the goat man. Caprico nodded his head "Hello Naruto it is nice to officially met you. If you would please follow me." the goat man said and began walking down the hall. NAruto shrugged and did as he was told.

After several twists and turns they finally arrived in a large room with Hades a large man in blue clothing and six kids, one of which was around a year old. At once, Naruto could tell that they must have been the Six Kin of Purgatory. As it was, the goat-man from earlier, Caprico, was standing near the center of the room. To his left was a large man with chalk white skin and shaggy black hair. Extremely overweight and tall, the only word Naruto could use to describe the man was _huge_. To Capricorn's right, there was another tall figure, but this one was a young man of approximately sixteen years of age. He had tanned skin and dark brown hair.

To the young man's right, there was a tall, lanky boy that wore sunglasses and had silver hair that stuck straight up. Naruto personally doubted that he was an older then ten years old, if that. To the silver haired boy's right, there was a girl around the same age as him with dark purple hair and brown eyes. Immediately, he thought she was a cute girl, not that he would have ever admitted to it. And on the far end next to the large man, Naruto saw a young girl that was roughly a year or two in age with pink hair. "It looks like we are just on time," Hades remarked as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Naruto. He is to be the final member of the Seven Kin of Purgatory." Hades said to the group of children. His words received mixed reactions from the six individuals in the room, but most of them were indifferent. The silver-haired boy and the large man did not appear pleased, but no one spoke out against him at least. "Naruto, I'd like to introduce you to Ultear Milkovich, Rustyrose, Azuma, Caprico, Kain Hikaru, and Meredy or as we call her Meldy," Hades told him. "It's nice to meet you," Naruto greeted with a bright smile, albeit a forced one. Hey he was surounded by strangers it was normal.

Even so, his greeting earned a few surprised looks, along with a couple incredulous ones. "It's nice to meet you as well, Naruto," Ultear greeted in return with a polite tone. "Welcome to Grimoire Heart." she chirped happily. "Thanks," Naruto replied, unable to keep the hint of surprise out of his voice. Before that day, he could not remember anyone being polite to him. "What kind of magic are you going to teach him, Master Hades?" Ultear asked, her tone shifting from polite to one of interest. Hades smirked "God Slayer Magic... Storm God Slayer Magic. He will also be learning how to use his godly powers from his... guest." he told the girl.

This confused all the children, sans Meredy as she was just a toddler, by what he meant. Azuma looked to Hades "What do you mean Master Hades?" he asked the old man. Hades chuckled "Young Naruto here hosts the power of a god within him and it is his duty on how to learn how to control such power. If trained correctly he will be able to call upon the god's avatar form in battle." he told Azuma. That astounded the group of kids. He was easily their most powerful member besides Master Hades. Hades clears his throat "However that does not mean that you can slack off in your own training am I clear?" he said basically demanding their respect.

The group all nodded their heads. Hades nodded "Good." he said with a nod before turning to Naruto. "Tomorrow we will begin to create a training regimen so that you can harness your abilities as a host and god slayer." he said to Naruto. Naruto nodded his head "Yes Master Hades." Naruto said to the man. Hades sighed in exhaustion But we will discuss it in-depth tomorrow. For now, I would recommend that you get to know your new comrades better. However, I shall be retiring for the night. I suggest you do the same before too long. It would not be wise to start your training in a state of exhaustion." he said to Naruto.

And with that, Hades spun around and left the room. "Sure thing, Master," Naruto replied, a mixture of excitement and relief filling him. Already, he had the feeling that he had made the right decision when he chose to go with Hades. Looking back, Naruto would never be able to bring himself to regret that decision. After all it was the start of a new adventure for him. He would look back and remember that this was a day that his whole life would change. He would fall in love, make comrades and he would learn so much that he would become one of the strongest men in the world. It was a good idea to follow the man indeed.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap. Tell me what you think and I will see you in a review. Next chapter officially begins at Tenrou Arc. Also I don'town most of this chapter as it belongs to Advent of Shadows**

 **Naruto's Storm God Slayer Magic Spells-**

 **Storm God's: Bellow**  
 **Storm God's: Blade**  
 **Storm God's: Charged Particle Cannon**  
 **Storm God's 120mm Lightning Cannon**  
 **Storm God's: Black Panther**  
 **Storm God's: Everlasting Storm**  
 **Storm God's: Storm Dragon**  
 **Storm God's: Rain  
** **Storm God's: Cyclone  
** **Storm God's: Storm Brigade  
Storm God's: Dance**

 **God Slayer's Secret Art: Roar of the Thunder God  
** **God Slayer's Secret Art: Cataclysm  
** **God Slayer's Secret Art: Jewel of the Dragon Head**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok two things. First of I have opted to make the first chapter a challenge to anyone who wants to make the story their own way. Second I want to see where I can take it with my own views. This is a great idea if I say so myself. Alright that's all I am going to get on with the chapter enjoy**

* * *

Naruto stood in the main room looking over the island they were approaching. As the strongest of the Seven Kin it was his duty to lead them by example. Which meant he had to fight the giant old man that stood before them, and their master, as they made their way towards Tenrou. Hades stepped forward and looked to the blonde "After I confront little Makky I want you to step out and put him down. You know what'll happen if you fail me boy." Hades said to him. Naruto snorted at the elder "If you're trying to scare me with a death threat then I'll just end it all here and crush you. I've had my fill of hatred so this doesn't scare me." he said to the man.

To be honest Naruto was sceptical about killing a man that was just looking out for his family. But he did understand the importance of comrades. After all he and Ultear had adopted Meredy when she was six. That wasn't to say she cared for the kin, but they each had a close relationship with each other to the point where they considered each other as siblings. Naruto had started dating Ultear when he was fifteen, and he was nineteen now, and had even told her his concerns about locating Zeref. To be honest he wanted to kill the dark wizard and ruin Hades' chance of ruling the world. He just wanted to be alone with Ultear where they could live normal lives.

Naruto watched as Makarov transformed into a giant with a large amount of respect. It kinda reminded him of his friend Choji's dad Choza when he fought, not that he had seen the man fight. He then witnessed as Makarov called upon the Fairy Law spell while Hades countered it with his own Grimoire Heart spell. Seconds later Hades spoke to him with telepathy _"Naruto it is time, get out here and finish the job."_ he told the blonde. Naruto sighed and went outside and stood beside Hades. Hades motioned to Naruto "This young Makarov is Naruto, one of my more promising... wizards. He shall be your opponent now." Hades said as he left to watch the fight from inside.

Naruto jumped off the ship as his body glowed black with his... magic. A bright glow came from the blonde forcing those on Tenrou to look away as Naruto called upon the power of his patron. Naruto, when he had told Hades he housed the power of the God Susanoo had actually been telling the truth. The day he arrived he had been told by the god that he could upon his full power to fight and although he had the almighty Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan he didn't have the power of the Susanoo that it would provide. So far the only thing he could really do was use several powerful things his eye's allowed him to such as the Tsukuyomi, Kotoamatsukami, Kamui/Kamui Shuriken, Amaterasu, and Yasaka Magatama

When the glow died down it showed a large armored giant on par with Makarov. It had a helmet that features a long nose, two spikes over each eye, a slit stretching across its mouth, three gaps on each of its cheeks and one additional gap on its chin, above what appeared to be facial hair, as well as hair which is tied up at the sides as well as a vertical mark extending across its left eye similar to that of a scar and a single horn protrudes from the chin, like a beard. On it's back were two wings that had hands in the middle and wielding a large drill-like sword in the left hand, and a large katana in the right hand.

The warrior stabbed the swords into the ground and cracked its knuckles. Makarov charged at Naruto and went for a punch to try and end the fight. Naruto however caught the hand and brought his knee up into the old man's gut before placing his palm on the man's face to shove him away causing him to slip and fall nearly as he tried to rein in his balance. Once he had regained his balance Makarov charged once again. However flapped his wings and took to the sky to avoid the bull rush from Makarov. Naruto covered the arm of the giant form in purple electricity before he throws the punch at Makarov.

Makarov spins out of the way of the hit where the strike hits the ground instantly throwing up a large cloud of dust. Naruto rolls out of the way of a large stomp courtesy of Makarov. He then holds up his hand and conjures up several Magatama beads in his hand and he then throws them at Makarov like he would with a shuriken. Makarov skillfully dodges out of the way where the energy-like constructs swerve around him colliding with the cliff exploding on impact. Naruto and Makarov charge each other with the intent to bring the fight to a close. Their fists collide with a loud ***BOOM*** throwing out a powerful shockwave that forces the wizards watching the two giants to cover their eyes.

The resident dragon slayer of Fairy Tail was looking at the two giants clash from his own location with wide eye's. How was it possible for someone to match up to the old man's strength? Never before had he seen somebody match Gramps blow for blow. Naruto looked at Makarov from his position in the gem on Susanoo's forehead "Tell me old man... What makes you fight so hard?" he asked the elder. Makarov narrowed his eyes **"My family gives me all the strength I need. Without them my magic would be useless. Unlike you I look to them for the guidance I need when I cannot muster any strength to fight."** Makarov replied.

 **"What makes you fight so hard that you are willing to side with evil?"** Makarov asked Naruto. The blonde shook his head "I don't know... but what I do know is that like you I have someone I'm willing to protect, but I can't tell her how much I'm willing to go for her. Hell we adopted a young girl when we were fifteen and tried to make sure she doesn't grow up to be a bad person. I know I'm not perfect, nobody is, but I'm willing to lay my life down to see her smile with happiness." he responded. Makarov coud feel himself smile at Naruto's words **"So... you fight to prove your love to this young woman... I can honestly say I respect that young man."** he said to Naruto.

Naruto shook his head "No... I don't deserve her love... She's to good for me, and I don't think I can live up to her expectation's. Honestly I don't think I'm the right man for her." he said honestly. Makarov smiled **"That there proves just how much you love her."** Makarov stated. Hades was getting impatient. He watched in annoyance as Naruto, his most powerful subordinate stood in the middle of a... fist bump with Makarov not doing as he was ordered to take the man out so they could search for and then awaken Zeref the Dark Lord so they could venture to the absolute world of magic.

Pressing a finger to his temple he connected to Naruto's mind _"Naruto what is taking you so long to take out Makarov, don't just stand there kill him now. That's a order from your Master."_ he growled to the teen mentally. Naruto responded quickly _"Can I please taunt my enemy before I take his skull from his body?"_ Naruto stated. Just as he finished responding Naruto gave a sigh "Sorry old timer it looks like I have to put a hold on our conversation and beat ya. Sorry." he said as he drew his fist back and jumped while rotating in the air where his Susanoo landed a powerful kick to the giant Makarov.

Makarov crashed through the forest and stopped as he crashed into a cliff causing a large rock slide. As Makarov rose he wasn't given a chance to recover as Naruto and his Susanoo appeared in front of him and gave him a powerful uppercut that threw Makarov off his feet. Naruto had his Susanoo spin around and kick Makarov's giant body where Makarov was then sent flying back. On board the airship Hades smirked. Next move... would be the last as Naruto would kill him. Watching Makarov stand Naruto stood impassive as he watched Makarov cup his hands causing them to glow bright with a golden light. Looking at Naruto he gave a sad smile **"Sorry my boy, but this is where it ends."** he told Naruto.

Naruto watched as Makarov clapped his hands together and a giant seal appeared in the sky. Calling upon Kamui Naruto turned his body intangible as the powerful spell washed over the island. When the light died down Naruto shook his head "I'll admit it was a valiant effort to try and strip me of my power, but I'll have you know I'm not the strongest member of Grimoire Heart for nothing." he told a shell-shocked Makarov. Hell everyone that had witnessed the spell was shocked that Naruto was still standing. Naruto then lifted one of his Susanoo hands and pointed it at Makarov "Sorry old timer, but it's the end of the line for you. Don't worry I've taken th liberty of taking most of the power out so you'll survive." Naruto stated.

As he finished speaking the giant hand sparked with purple electricity as Naruto called out **"Raijin no Kuropansa** _(Storm God's Black Panther)"_ and with that the electricity arced off the hand which takes the form of a panther and charges Makarov. The electric panther pounces on the recovering Makarov causing the old man to scream in agony as he was electrocuted by the ancient magic of the storm god. The pain didn't last long as Makarov's brain quickly overloaded from the pain and he passed out and shrunk down to his normal size. Naruto looked back at the ship and growled "There, I've done your dirty work now come down here." towards Hades.

Hades smirked and connected his mind to Naruto's _"Good job my boy, now end all their lives..."_ he ordered Naruto. The blonde man stopped and nodded his head. He then raised one of the Susanoo's hands into the air. Calmly looking at the approaching group of wizards Hades watched in dark satisfaction as Naruto called upon the Lightning God's power. Naruto couldn't help but shed a tear for them and muttered _"Forgive me for doing this to you all."_ and then he struck.

 **"Ranjin no Ranryu** _(Storm God's Storm Dragon)"_ and with that the electricity shot off his arm and shifted around until it formed a gigantic dragon made of electricity. Releasing it he watched sadly as the dragon struck and begun to electrocute them in a painful manner. He watched as they shook from the shock of electricity ran through them and readied another technique **"Ranjin no Ame** _(Storm God's Rain)"_ he chanted loudly. The sky grew dark and the sound of thunder rumbling reached their ears.

He then watches as the giant bolts of electricity strike the ground around them. Wave after wave he watched as they were destroyed. When the bolts of electricity died down he saw all of them on the ground passed out. Hades smirked. Although the boy didn't kill it was still a victory. Now it was time for them to awaken Zeref.

* * *

 **All of the spells that Naruto will now be using throughout the story-**

 **Storm God's: Bellow  
**  
 **Storm God's: Blade** **(Kakashi's Raikiri)  
** **  
Storm God's: Charged Particle Cannon** **Storm God's 120 mm Lightning Cannon  
** **  
Storm God's: Black Panther (Darui's Black Panther from the Anime)**

 **Storm God's: Everlasting Storm (Conjure's up a powerful storm that eradicates a large area of land. This spell is considered a forbidden spell as it nearly kills Naruto every time he uses it.)  
** **  
Storm God's: Storm Dragon (Creates a dragon out of electricity)  
**

 **Storm God's: Rain (Causes bolts of lightning to rain down from the sky in a destructive blast)  
** **  
Storm God's: Cyclone (Creates a twister that throws the enemy into the air where they are then shocked by electricity)**

 **Storm God's: Storm Brigade (Creates a series of twisters that trap and release arcs of electricity that shock his opponent)**  
 **  
Storm God's: Night of Shooting Stars (Naruto creates several beams of lightning, reminiscent of shooting stars, which are released into the air and target the opponents no matter where their positions are, striking them with great force.  
** **  
Storm God's: Storm Dance (Naruto creates two streams of wind from his hands and then sends them spiraling towards the target, blowing the target away where they then get electrocuted by electricity)**

 **Unison Raid Spells-**

 **Unison Raid: Sword of Frozen Black Lightning (Naruto along with Ultear combine their magic into a more powerful spell, creating several bolts of black lightning that drop onto the targeted area. Once the lightning makes contact, it freezes into spikes of ice.)**

 **Unison Raid: Black Lightning Rose (Naruto and Ultear creates giant roses and spiked branches, made out of ice, that surround the target and attack them with thorns before they are shocked by electricity.)**

 **Unison Raid: Back Lightning Bloom (Naruto and Ultear combine their magic to create a more powerful spell where they create a giant rose garden made of ice to surround and bind their opponent. where Storm God Magic then continuously refreezes any broken binds while simultaneously electrocuting the trapped opponent.)**

 **God Slayer's Secret Art: Roar of the Thunder God (Creates large scale storm with massive damage causing effects)  
** **  
God Slayer's Secret Art: Cataclysm (Ten Tail's Cataclysm)  
** **  
God Slayer's Secret Art: Jewel of the Dragon Head (Allows Naruto to manipulate the weather and subsequent forces of nature, such as the flow of the wind, the tides of the oceans, the formation of the clouds, and the shifts made by the earth; allowing him to actually generate forth a storm of unparalleled magnitude.)**


End file.
